1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices that can be used to install fluid delivery devices such as insertion sets, including those compatible with a pump and those that are not compatible with a pump, to a user. The invention also relates to methods of loading insertion devices with an insertion set, to methods of installing insertion sets and to methods of instructing another (or others) on how to install an insertion set. The invention also relates to insertion needles, and the hubs of those needles. The invention also relates to insertion sets that include an embodiment of the present insertion needles. The invention also relates to assemblies or systems that include an insertion device and an insertion set.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of insertion devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,607,509; 6,830,562; 6,991,619; and 7,056,302, and in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2006/0135908.